Pure as a Wedding Dress
by BootlegEmotion
Summary: He was a self-centered, sadistic and very prideful arrogant man. His entire being screamed of power, yet he had the whole world fooled by his face of lies. And when he laid those beautiful haunting emerald green eyes on Yako, she saw her own destruction.


So That's Your Penguin?

"_Baby its fate like a soul mate he's your penguin"_

_~Christina Perry~_

I was never the type to dwell on the future or think a head of things. It was never something that would cross my simple mind very often. I live a fairly normal life at the age of 16, I'm in high school with average grades (I was never the brightest one). I love to eat, hang out with friends and I hate test. Besides the passing of my father (I prefer not to think about it) and the horrible discovery of having a period I've never had hardships, at least none more than any other teenager.

So things of that nature didn't seem all that important at the time, even when my friend Anastasia heard that my teacher of the last 3 years suddenly quit, and the school immediately got a new replacement for him.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

0o0o0o0o

"Yako! Wait up girl!"

The girl in said was heading towards her first period of the day. Yako glance over her shoulder looking for the voice that called out to her. Behind her was the panting form of her new friend, Anastasia Brown. She was a dark skinned girl with wild kinky curls that was either -if she choose to- in a somewhat fro shape or it fell slightly behind her back, today it was in her fro style. Anastasia –while her hands where on her knees- look towards the boxes of junk food that laid innocently in Yako's arms, her hazel eyes widen in disbelief.

"How many do you have?" she question astonish, Yako look to the treats in her arms with a comically blank face.

"1 box of Twinkies, 3 boxes of honey buns, 2 boxes of cinnamon mini pretzels, and 1 super duper chocolate volcano pop tart with extra chocolate flavor." she answered happily taking a bite out her favorite pop tart.

Anastasia watch as the chocolate syrup ran down the corners of Yako's mouth. With a grimace she wondered how much chocolate was too much chocolate. Full pink-brownish lips formed an unhappy frown. There were many words that could describe Anastasia Brown but only one word described her the most, _motherly_. So when Yako saw that particular motherly frown on her friend's face she mentally rolled her eyes thinking 'Here we go again.' Her own mother didn't scold her this much. Not that she saw much of her mother anyway.

"You should learn to eat healthier Yako; all that junk food will lead you to an epic heart attack!"

'Epic heart attack?' Yako muse silently, she turned away from her health freak of a friend shaking her head. Her short blond tresses moving silently around her heart shape face.

While stuffing yet another honeybun in her already full mouth and ignoring her friend's speech on the horrors of diabetes, she wondered if her new teacher would let her eat in class.

0o0o0o0o

_When their eyes first glance she never thought she'd ever seen such __**beautiful haunting eyes.**_

There was something strange about Yako's new teacher, yet there was nothing strange about him at all. Yako sat in a standard student desk in the back of the classroom closest to the window farthest from the door, wondering what was so off about her new teacher. She wouldn't usually stare mindlessly at her teachers especially male, but there was something about him that demand attention. Yako glance around her spacious classroom relieved to know that she wasn't the only one seemingly checking out the new teacher. The whole class appeared to be observing him, even Anastasia. Yako took notice of some of the facial expressions of her classmates;

They seem wary of him.

He has very unique hair she concluded. So that's probably why he seems so strange. Never had she seen a man with two tone hair before, but it matches him. She focus her attention on her teachers unusual hair color, trying to pick out what shade of purple his long fringe(bangs) where, while the rest of his hair was easy to identify, a silky dirty blond. His fringe frames his face quite nicely stopping right beneath his chin, just like the rest of his hair. 'It looks really soft' Yako thought.

Looking away from her strange yet not so strange teacher Yako notice her reflection in the classroom's window, hazel eyes staring back at her. Her sun-kiss blond hair barely passing her ears, all her life she prayed for longer hair but did it come?

Heck no!

She was never the type to really care for her looks, food was much more important. She didn't even consider herself even pretty, just average. Compared to some of these other girls, sometimes –even though she would never admit it- she felt inferior to them. Like she wasn't worthy of a love life, she wasn't good enough. But when thoughts like that entered her mind she would just distract herself by eating. Maybe wearing some make up would help, but for the life of her Yako could care less about crap like that. Too much work. Anastasia would always talk negative about makeup saying that makeup never showed the true you.

With a sigh Yako push her bangs out of her eyes mentally preparing herself for class.

0o0o0o0o

Done~

What did you think; I hope I got Yako's personality right. Next chapter will be for Neuro.

Reviews are always wanted, helps me get better.

This story is a remake of His True Nature, but it will be different (well only the beginning).

0o0o0o0o

Preview;

_It really is all her fault. What right did that worm think she had? Someone as powerful as me;_

_**How fucking dare she!**_

_They didn't have to die if she only just submitted to me like a good worthless human; none of those pitiful human lives would have been in danger. He smirked sadistically; it wouldn't have been as fun if she did submit so easily. _

_But she will learn who is in control here soon enough. _

"_Yako~" he whispered lustfully. _


End file.
